<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Snake charmer by wheres_the_manual</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988469">Snake charmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_the_manual/pseuds/wheres_the_manual'>wheres_the_manual</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Overwatch (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dialogue Heavy, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:47:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>542</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28988469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/wheres_the_manual/pseuds/wheres_the_manual</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jesse is encountered with a problem of finding snakes where he really doesn’t want them to be. The answer might be something he would never expect.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Snake charmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a little thing I wrote for my friends to make them laugh. I hope it makes you crack a smile too :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>„Aw, heck, another one?”. McCree lifted his shoe carefully, mindful of a little grass snake that took residence in his footwear. He carried it outside and after shaking out the small uninvited guest, he decided it would be wise to make a quick check up of all nooks and crannies. He was in the middle of posting a warning note when Genji strolled his way.<br/>
,,What’s this about? Having problems with snakes McCree?” he asked looking mildly interested.<br/>
,,Yeah, little bastards are everywhere. Didn’t ya notice? I swear to God, it feels like this building sits atop several snake nests. ” Jesse was wondering for some time if it was some kind of breeding season for the noodle fellas here in Gibraltar. From his best knowledge, snakes reproduced mainly in the warm months, so it wouldn’t be a case here since it was almost October.<br/>
,,Hmm, interesting. Have you talked to Hanzo recently?” Well, that was quite fast change of topic. Maybe having reptiles around the house was not that disturbing for those who utilized literal ancient dragon spirits in battle.<br/>
,,I dunno, like 2 days ago? He has been busy like a horse during rodeo. Prepping for that mission in Shanghai or somethin’. You looking for him?’’ McCree was not really happy with their separation. In fact, they barely saw each other recently. His dear huckleberry was being torn between team trainings, briefings, and gear adjustments. Hanzo even stopped sleeping in Jesse’s room as to not disturb him with his irregular sleeping schedule. McCree missed their closeness dearly.<br/>
,,Not really, I just think that Aniki might be the one responsible for your current troubles“<br/>
,,What?” Jesse was genuinely surprised. What has Hanzo to do with finding biting traps around the base?<br/>
,,Let me explain then. Hanzo attracts snakes. Especially when he’s stressed.”<br/>
Now that was mighty strange. Did Genji just accuse his own brother of being a catnip for certain legless animals or was it one of his sarcastic jokes? He seemed… sincere through.<br/>
,,Snakes are long descendants of dragons. They’re often referred as their familiars or messengers as well. My brother may not be aware, but when he’s stressed, his dragons powers leak out and attract snakes. Oh, and I attract lizards by the way”<br/>
Jesse was not really convinced. He never noticed any reptiles to be particularly affectionate towards the Shimadas. Then, a distant memory resurfaced as if called out. ,,Now that explains the massive geckos invasion, ya know, after you joined the Blackwatch team.”<br/>
,,Yup, that’s on me. I was a bundle of nerves back then” Genji admitted with a casual shrug of shoulders. ,,A bit of relaxation should help”. After a moment of quiet, he also added.<br/>
,,On a second thought, I would also recommend to be a little careful after your intimate sessions. Since he might be greatly… distracted. From his power control that is.”<br/>
,,Dang, I knew he was a charmer to my snake, never suspected he was a whole snake boss.” He dared to say with a charming wink, which only earned him a not-so-light punch in the arm.<br/>
,,I hope at least one bites you for the terrible imaginary you provided me.” Genji spit out with as much disgust his cyborg face could express.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Did I check what exact species of snakes live in Gibraltar and when do they reproduce just for this fic? You bet I did.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>